


Expectant

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, omega!suga, omegan pegnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga loved being pregnant with pups. He loved when others told him he was glowing and how his scent had changed and how he smelled absolutely wonderful. He loved it when other Omegas came up to him in public and congratulated him. And he loved the look on their faces when he told them he was having twins. It was every Omega's dream to have more than one pup and on his first pregnancy he was having two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectant

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of ABO fics and i wanted to dip my toe into it a little bit so I wrote this story about Suga and Daichi and the first pregnancy.

Suga loved being pregnant with pups. He loved when others told him he was glowing and how his scent had changed and how he smelled absolutely wonderful. He loved it when other Omegas came up to him in public and congratulated him. And he loved the look on their faces when he told them he was having twins. It was every Omega's dream to have more than one pup and on his first pregnancy he was having two. 

He remembered the day he found out he was pregnant, he had felt sick at work. He had to call in one of the security guards walking past to keep an eye in the kids as he ran to the bathroom, where he threw up his breakfast. When he made it back to his classroom and thanked the security guard, one of his kindergarteners asked him where he went.

"I just wasn't feeling very good so I went to the bathroom," he explained to her, "I'm sure I'll feel better soon,"

"Are you having a baby, Suga-senpai?" She had asked him, "because mommy was feeling sick when she was carrying my little brother,"

Suga had run to the drug store after work and took a pregnancy test, and after waiting the excruciatingly long minutes, the test said positive. Suga had been ecstatic and wanted to call Daichi first thing but he had thought twice. They had been trying for a few months now, although it was possible for Omegas to get pregnant while not in heat. It was significantly harder and Suga still had half a year before his next one. So just to be sure he made a call to Kiyoko instead, she was a doctor specializing in Omegan pregnancies and she told Suga she could give him a test that very same day if he came in within the next hour.

When Suga got home, with a positive result from Kiyoko's test, Daichi was in the kitchen making dinner.

"I expected you to get home later," Daichi had told him, "usually you two are out all night,"

Suga had been listening to what Daichi said, but his mind kept repeating two words over and over in his head until he couldn't keep them in anymore, "I'm pregnant,"

Daichi had dropped the wooden spoon he had been using to stir whatever was in the pot and immediately embraced Suga, he had hugged him and kissed and told him how much he loved him.

"We're really going to have a pup, Kou?"

Suga had been crying and he nodded, a big grin on his face, "Kiyoko says I'm three and a half weeks along. We're going to have a pup Daichi," he couldn't say the words without smiling and crying again.

Dinner had been forgotten and instead they laid in bed for hours. Daichi kissing his belly and rubbing it, telling Suga how happy he was that they were going to start their family. They had kissed and hugged, and touched, and loved for the rest of the night that it didn't even occur to either of them to call their family and friends until the next day. 

Suga always loved thinking back to the day. There were a few days that were Suga's favorites, the day they won nationals, the day Daichi proposed, the day they got married, the last day of their honeymoon, and the day he found out he was pregnant.

He loved the process of preparing for the pups. He loved how their friends and families send them gifts for the baby. He loved it when they received clothes because he loved to rub them against his scent glands and get his scent on them. He knew it would wear off by the time the twins arrived, but he planned on doing it again a few days before his due date, so that his pups would always be comforted by his scent. 

He loved building his nest. Their spare room was going to become the nursery, and once Daichi cleared out all the extra boxes and things they had thrown in and never got around to throwing out, Suga made his nest in there. He stole Daichi's softest shirts and gathered all the blankets and pillows and stuffed animals and any soft and plushie things to add to his nest. He went out and bought the warmest and softest blankets he could find and when he had finally finished it, he was proud of himself. It covered an entire half of the room, the other half reserved for changing tables and a crib and all the other baby things they would need, and looked like the most comfortable thing in the world. 

When Yamaguchi and Hinata came over and saw the nest, they complimented Suga on his nest making abilities. 

"Wow Suga! You're nest in amazing!" Hinata had said as he rolled around in the nest.

Suga had been rubbing his belly and Yamaguchi was standing next to him, "it really is great Suga-san, you have an amazing touch,"

"Thank you, Tadashi, will you help me lay down?" Suga had asked him, "then we can all lay together,"

They had all laid in it for a while, and ended up falling asleep fairly quickly, surrounded by the soft blankets and Suga's scent.

Suga's hormones had been all over the place and although his mood swings weren't as bad as they could have been, they would occasionally get bad. A couple times Daichi would run to the store only to find Suga crying in his nest when he came back. Suga telling him that he was afraid Daichi wasn't coming back. Daichi did everything he could to dispel these thoughts from Suga's head, reminding him of how much they loved each other and how Daichi would never leave him, especially with pups on the way. Suga would sniffle and nod and said he knew all this but couldn't help the thoughts. 

The great thing about Daichi was that he always helped satisfy Suga's needs, whether it be with food or activities, or watching a documentary about birth on raising pups, or even satisfying Suga's crazy sexual needs. 

While he was pregnant, Suga considered himself to always be some level of horny. Luckily for him, he had a mate who would satisfy ever level of his horniness, and he was always careful with Suga. When they first learned Suga was pregnant, and before Suga really began to show, they were able to have sex in any position they would like, and sometimes even getting adventurous. 

And Suga was horny all the times, he wanted to have sex at least once in the morning before Daichi had to leave for work, and again later in the day. Daichi had been happy to indulge his mate as much as he needed, but on some days Suga acted like how he did when he was in heat, insatiable and constantly wanting something inside him. The problem was that Suga's hole would get sore after a couple rounds because of how large his Alpha was. Not to mention that unless Daichi was in a rut, he couldn't quite keep up with Suga's sexual appetite.

That meant Daichi would also use toys on Suga, his fingers, his mouth, his tongue, anything to make sure Suga felt full and satisfied. 

When Suga's breasts began to grow, he liked to show them off to Daichi, along with his larger belly. He liked to walk around with a thin white t-shirt, or wore a robe that would 'accidently' untie and reveal himself to Daichi. Other times he wasn't as 'subtle,' he would sit himself on Daichi's lap and expose his breasts to him.

"Daichi, they're sore and they hurt," he would pout, "make me feel better," he would always grab Daichi by the neck and pull him down to his chest so he could suck and lick at his nipples. 

It got simultaneously worse and better when Suga began to lactate, his breasts were even more sensitive and when they were full they hung low and got too heavy, causing his back to hurt as well. But Daichi was always there to make him feel better. He'd latch on and gently coax the milk out and then suck softly once there was a steady stream. Suga would always sigh and rub his fingers through Daichi's hair, grateful that he had such an amazing and attentive Alpha to father his pups. 

But as much as he loved all that, he especially loved being pregnant with Daichi's pups. He loved how attentive Daichi was with him. He loved that, no matter how big he got, Daichi would always pick him up and carry him, whether it was just to the couch or to the car. When he woke up with his entire body aching, Daichi would carefully massage him until his body was pliant and no longer so tense. 

"Is it helping?" Daichi would always ask.

"Yes Daichi," Suga would mumble, "it feels so good,"

Daichi was the best mate Suga could ask for. He never complained when Suga's cravings woke him up in the middle of the night and Daichi had to go to the 24-hour mini mart to pick up anything that Suga wanted. 

"Peanut butter on pickles and chicken?" Daichi would ask as he put on his shoes and sweatshirt, "that's the strangest craving so far,"

Suga would chuckle, and slap Daichi's arm, "hey! Its your pups that are craving it," he would defend himself, even though he knew it's unnecessary.

Daichi would lean over and kiss him before he stepped out of the room to go get his pickles, "I know, and even if it weren't for the pups and you were craving it, I would still run out at 3:57 am to get it for you,"

And when their bed was stripped of everything to make the nest, Daichi crawled into the nest with him to sleep and let their scents intermingle. 

But Suga's favorite thing was how Daichi was with the twins before they were even born. When Suga would be laying or sitting and Daichi would go to him, and lift his shirt so he could press kisses to Suga's belly. He would talk to the twins, tell them that he couldn't wait to meet them and that they were going to be so beautiful, just like their momma. 

"They're going to be so beautiful, Koushi. Our pups are going to be so precious," Daichi would say as he peppered kisses all over the belly, "and you're going to make a great mom, I already know it,"

The twins tended to move a lot when Daichi was talking to them, sometimes just his voice was enough to have them stirring around in Suga's belly. But Daichi's also had the power to calm them down if they became too much for Suga, he would croon, the same croon he always did to calm Suga down, it worked just as well with the twins.

Suga always felt a sense of pride for his Alpha whenever he told others about how great Daichi was. They would always become so jealous of him having such an attentive and caring Alpha. Daichi was constantly giving advice on how 'to be a good Alpha,' even if that mostly consisted of him saying to just do what they think their mate would want. 

"I'm sure Noya had already told you what he wants, Asahi," Daichi would say into the phone. Suga could faintly hear Asahi's side of the conversation, but it was always Daichi's response that made him giggle, "look Asahi, if you mate wants a kind of fish that's only found in the Artic Ocean, I'm sorry but you're going to have to go to the Artic and get it. But it's not like he's asking for a lot, just let him suck you dick and he'll be fine,"

Suga loved the time he spent with Daichi discussing their pups. They knew they were having a boy and a girl and they were happy. They would talk about possible names and what they thought they would be like. Suga would often sit between Daichi's legs while Daichi rubbed his belly and kissed his neck and cheeks and made him feel comfortable and loved. 

He was only a little scared of being a parent, but Daichi always reassured him they were going to be fine. Even when Suga would sob and sob and say he didn't know what he would do if one of them cried or got sick, Daichi was always there to tell him he was going to be great.

"You take care of me when I get sick,"

"But that's different Dai," he would sniffle, "they're little and they're going to need so much attention and care, what if I can't give it to them,"

"We're a team Koushi, and together we're going to give them everything they need and more,"

And when the twins were born, and they held their pups together, Suga knew that yeah, they were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
